The present disclosure relates to a communication device.
In recent years, contactless communication, which uses contactless communication devices such as a mobile phone on which a contactless IC (Integrated Circuit) card, an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tag, or a contactless IC chip is mounted and readers/writers, has been widely carried out. As the contactless communication has come into widespread use, readers/writers have often been placed at various places. Therefore, not only does the miniaturization of the reader/writer be desired, but the expansion of the communicable range of the reader/writer also is desired. If a reader/writer has a wide communicable range, it would be possible to tolerate a displacement, which can occur when a contactless communication device is held over the reader/writer, to a certain degree.
Thus, there have been developed technologies for extending the communicable range of a reader/writer using a plurality of loop antennae. For example, JP 2009-232397A describes a technology for extending the communicable range by arranging a plurality of loop antennae on the same plane in a partially overlapping manner. In addition, JP2005-33629A describes a technology for extending the communicable range by stereoscopically combining five loop antennae.